El retorno del hijo pródigo
by CarolineZK
Summary: ALERTA SPOILER SI NO HAS VISTO LA CUARTA TEMPORADA, NO SIGAS LEYENDO. Lucifer quiere volver a Los Ángeles y ver a Chloe a toda costa y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para poder hacerlo. Su experiencia en la policía le ha dado una gran idea, ¡crear una especie de cuerpo policial dedicado a controlar el Infierno en su ausencia! ¿Podrá regresar a su vida de cescontrol y excesos?


El sexy moreno de barba de pocos días, también conocido como Lucifer Morningstar en la Tierra, o Samael, su auténtico nombre; estaba sentado en su enorme trono de piedra tallada sobre toda la infinidad del Infierno. Se mostraba pensativo y molesto, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que se encontraba ahí, no sabía si habían pasado horas, días, semanas o meses desde que se despidió de Chloe. Si hubiera sido por él, jamás se hubiera separado de ella. El simple hecho de recordar la expresión desconsolada y la emoción de tristeza inmensa en sus bellos ojos celestes, provocaba que se sintiera ansioso.

No había decidido rendirse, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. No había luchado tanto por su amor para rendirse después de haber sido correspondido, era cierto que tenía que permanecer ahí como monarca controlando a sus demonios. Estaba planteándose hacer ciertas reformas permanentes y no había mejor persona para ello que su mano derecha, o quizá izquierda, Maze. Ella también se encontraba ahí, no podía dejar a su señor y necesitaba reflexionar y desquitarse torturando a infieles, mientras reflexionaba sobre los últimos sucesos con Eva.

—Lucifer, ¿me has llamado? —La morena acudió a su llamada, postrándose ante él en signo de respeto, pero manteniendo su tratamiento más informal. Parecía que tanto tiempo en la Tierra había hecho que se olvidara de las formalidades.

—Maze, debes tratarme como corresponde aquí. Soy «señor» o «su majestad» oh, ¿qué te parece «su demoníaca excelencia»? —Parecía serle imposible mantener la compostura, empezó bien, con seriedad, para acabar haciendo alarde de una de sus señas de identidad, el sarcasmo.

—Estúpidos demonios inferiores, te he estado tratando como me ha dado la gana y no ha pasado nada… —bufó, como si de un gato callejero se tratara—. ¿Qué se le ofrece, su majestad?

—Jamás pensé que te comerías tu orgullo después de tanto tiempo de libertad, Maze —bromeó con su típico semblante sarcástico y pillo, aunque no podía mentirle, sus ojos negros reflejaban la mayor tristeza que había visto. Si siempre decía que tenía algo podrido en su interior, ahora lo que tenía era el corazón partido por haber sido correspondido y haberse alejado siguiendo su deber.

—¡¿Vas a decir qué mierda quieres?! ¡Podría estar sacándole los ojos a alguien o cortando su lengua! —Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que la caracterizaba, haciendo que su señor sonriera triunfal, solo quería jugar con ella.

—De acuerdo, no tienes por qué ponerte así… Solo quería proponerte algo, dado que eres mi mano izquierda. No pienso quedarme aquí por toda la eternidad, de hecho, no marcharme ahora mismo es un esfuerzo sobrenatural. No obstante, sé que, si lo hiciera, volverían a invadir Los Ángeles y a causar una masa de terror, sangre y asesinatos, siendo mi sobrino una potencial víctima de su poca cordura. Vamos a hacer limpieza general, tenemos la excusa perfecta por desobediencia y alteración de la cadena de la vida, irrumpiendo en la Tierra, además de haber osado a quebrantar la prohibición de la posesión demoníaca.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar? Te escucho… Me parece que va a ser más divertido que torturar a alguien.

—Esa es la Maze sádica que tanto me gusta. Bueno, yendo al qui de la cuestión, vamos a hacer esa justicia que tanto amamos, esa que incluye sangre corriendo por nuestro cuerpo y que satisface nuestro sadismo. Llamemos a todos los rebeldes y acabemos con ellos, han fastidiado nuestra vida en la Tierra… Luego quiero llevar a cabo una selección rigurosa de personal que sea totalmente fiel a mi persona. Soy Lucifer, príncipe de la oscuridad y rey y señor del Infierno, quien se oponga a mí encontrará una muerte dolorosa y lenta.

—Chloe no estaría muy de acuerdo con este tipo de justicia.

—Lo sé, pero en territorio infernal, es la única que funciona. No podemos llevarlos a los calabozos porque saldrán empleando sus poderes. Además, mi padre está furioso… Han matado a inocentes, es lo que les corresponde. Si matan, serán asesinados. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. No estoy muy de acuerdo después de haber estado trabajando con la detective, pero no hay otra alternativa.

—Comprendido…

Una vez que la diablesa desapareció dispuesta a convocar a todos los revolucionarios, Lucifer soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, antes de despojarse de su traje y convertirse en el auténtico Demonio que todos ahí temían. Tener que recurrir a esa apariencia para que le fueran fieles, solo mostraba la debilidad del régimen y el germen rebelde que acabaría con los sucesos del Juicio Final sin los Jinetes del Apocalipsis y Cristo Juez. No pensaba dejar que se salieran con la suya, no quería que las personas que tanto le importaban corrieran peligro. Él se aseguraría de que jamás hubiera otra revolución de ese talante. Como se solía decir en la Tierra, la violencia solo atrae más violencia; ellos irrumpieron violentamente y asesinaron y serían juzgados en las eternas llamas del Infierno y por el mismísimo y despiadado Samael.

_«Tranquilo, Lucifer. El trabajo es trabajo, esto no perjudicará a tus alas de ángel… Tu padre está casi tan furioso que cuando encabezaste la revolución en su contra. Un momento… ¿Así se sintió? Es una sensación tan… frustrante. A diferencia de él, mi misión es castigar y no perdonar. No tendrán oportunidad de dudar nuevamente. Chloe, espero volver a verte pronto.» _pensó para sí mismo, mientras se lanzaba al vacío y planeaba hasta llegar a la plaza donde serían citados. El barullo era notable, al igual que la incertidumbre.

—¡Silencio! Nuestro señor tiene algo importante que decir. No oséis desafiarlo u os destrozará antes de tiempo —gritó Maze, mostrando su rostro demoníaco y jugando con sus afilados cuchillos, pasando su lengua rojiza por el filo de la hoja.

—Gracias. Vayamos directos al grano, demonios míos. Como bien recordaréis, hace bastante poco que asesinasteis a cientos de personas inocentes para tomar posesión de su cuerpo y rebelaros. He estado reflexionando sobre cuál sería un digno castigo debido a que mi padre está que trina, habéis liado una buena y contribuido a cumplir una profecía ancestral. Estaréis contentos, ¿verdad? —hablaba con una voz grave y autoritaria.

—¡Y lo volveríamos a hacer! —En el mismo momento que ese demonio dijo eso, Maze lanzó una daga que penetró en su caja torácica y lo mató, perforando su corazón y cortando una de sus arterias. La sangre salió disparada, manchando su rostro moreno y ella lamió ese líquido carmesí, acercándose al cuerpo inerte para recuperar su arma mortal.

—¿Alguna observación similar? A todos os espera el mismo destino. No hay absolutamente nadie libre de la muerte que esté citado aquí.

—Oh, Maze. ¡Acabas de hacer spoiler y fastidiar la sorpresa! Así es… El rey de las torturas decidió hacer lo mismo que hicisteis vosotros y acabar con vuestra inmortal vida. Según vosotros, la Tierra me había ablandado y voy a demostraros que puedo ser lo más descabellado de la creación. Nadie abandonará este recinto, nadie.

Los demonios de rango menor comenzaron a intentar escapar, pero Lucifer tenía absoluto control del Infierno. Solo con un pensamiento o movimiento de sus manos, la lava los rodeaba, columnas de fuego cortaban el paso, el suelo se agrietaba y caían a la lava incandescente o se levantaba un muro.

—¿Lo veis? No tenéis escapatoria. No tiene sentido pelear por una batalla en la que vuestra derrota ha sido asegurada. Dijisteis que ibais a convertir y modelar a mi sobrino en vuestro rey ideal, ¿no? Pues yo voy a modelar a mis súbditos como quiera y lo primero que haré será acabar con vosotros. No quiero seres tan repugnantes y malignos bajo mi mandato.

Esa fue la señal para que Maze comenzara a asesinar y torturar, a veces de un golpe, otras con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Disfrutaba manchándose las manos de sangre, aspirando el aroma tan embriagador y escuchando el goteo y los gritos desesperados de sus víctimas. Era una sádica con todas las letras, dar palizas siempre fue una excelente forma para despejar su mente.

Lucifer alzó sus manos y dos espadas llegaron a sus manos. Las mismas que permanecían ocultas en su trono, cubiertas con las rocas. Eran espadas cuyo filo sería capaz de cortar hasta el aire, eran su mayor tesoro. Antes de encabezar la rebelión contra su padre, él le otorgó ambas espadas, forjadas con material celestial, el fuego del Sol y enfriadas durante los actos de creación. Su filo distinguía entre inocente y pecador, por lo que eran las armas ideales para impartir justicia. Él era uno de los ángeles más jóvenes, pero siempre fue el favorito de su padre y, muy en el fondo, creía que lo seguía siendo. Después de todo, no lo mató, tan solo creó el lugar opuesto a la Ciudad de Plata e hizo que solo un ángel pudiera reinar y controlar sobre él. Si alguien era capaz de dar pelea y ser capaz de vencer a Amenadiel, ese era él.

Blandiendo ambas espadas sagradas, creadas incluso antes que los mismísimos ángeles, fue matando a todos y cada uno de aquellos infieles que osaron en traicionarle. Pocas cosas eran las que conseguían alterarlo de esa manera y la traición era una de ellas. En aquellos demonios no veía seres semejantes, condenados en el infierno hasta el fin de los tiempos para castigar a los seres malvados; tan solo veía seres egoístas y cegados por una maldad muy superior a la que las escrituras sagradas les atribuían. Con el cumplimiento de la profecía, solo habían demostrado y afirmado lo que tanto tiempo llevaba intentando superar, habían demostrado su maldad. Los humanos seguirían culpándolo de sus maldades y él no podía seguir así. Él ya no era aquel ser que describía el libro sagrado, él había cambiado y evolucionado, encontró su auténtico ser. Tal y como dijo Chloe, él seguía siendo un ángel. Ser el rey del Infierno era su trabajo, él no escogió nada de eso. La rebelión contra su padre fue una traición motivada por una aspiración inmadura y ciega.

Por primera vez en eones, aquellas espadas estaban recibiendo su alimento. Su filo se alimentaba de la sangre de infieles y malas personas, se volvía más poderoso, afilado, cortante. Él no estaba matando por placer, mataba por obligación. Si no los mataba, sus almas no irían al purgatorio y no cambiarían, seguirían amenazando a la Humanidad. Él ya no era quien atormentaba a la Humanidad, los humanos hicieron que quisiera protegerlos e incluso entregar su vida y su felicidad. Arriesgó su propia vida incontables veces, atrapó a criminales que alguna vez castigaría con el fuego eterno, renunció a estar con Chloe para cumplir con su destino. Cuando la situación estuviera controlada, volvería a la Tierra y demostraría que la profecía no tenía por qué ser cierta.

Los charcos de sangre, trozos de cuerpos y cadáveres llegaban hasta los límites del Aqueronte. Ese aroma embriagante, pero enfermizo invadía la atmósfera del lugar y cubría el suelo pétreo de un color rojo, más acorde al fuego y lava. Ambos demonios de alto rango volvieron a adoptar su forma humanoide y se miraron mientras hiperventilaban e intentaban recuperar el aliento. Estaban impregnados de sangre que había quedado helada.

—Maze, ¿Cerberus ha comido hoy?

—Creo que no. ¿Estás pensando en alimentarlo con esto?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No quiero que enferme ni se vuelva estúpido, podría volverse loco con la carne demoníaca. Alejémonos de aquí, las aguas del Aqueronte serán suficientes para acabar con todo esto. Todo se convertirá en polvo gracias a las características de sus aguas.

Fueron directos a tomar un baño con el que librarse de esa asquerosa sensación. El hombre moreno disfrutaba de un whisky mientras el agua cálida actuaba para deshacer cada resto de carmesí en su cuerpo. Tenía que convocar a los restantes para comunicarles la noticia de la purga por orden de Dios y el reclutamiento de personal para una guardia destinada a que nada de eso tuviera que suceder de nuevo.

—Lucifer, todo está preparado para tu entrada —avisó Maze, quien también había tomado un baño.

—Perfecto. —Estaba de espaldas, acabando de limpiar la hoja de sus espadas hasta poder contemplar su reflejo a la perfección. Las envainó en su funda de oro y plata y mostró sus inmaculadas y gigantescas alas blancas, dispuesto a ascender al trono y guardar las espadas en el lugar correspondiente.


End file.
